Casterwills vs Spirals V2
by Chazz-Priceton-Lover
Summary: A new casterwill and the spirals are reborn
1. Meet Nick

**Death Valley-California-USA**

"Hurry up, I want to get out of here" Den moaned as Sophie, Zhalia and Lok followed behind him, "If you wan to find it, bring out Kaioh" Sophie replied snarkily. "Show yourself Kaioh the Tracker" Den said as Kaioh appeared from the titan realm. "I think I should make my presence known" I say quietly "Augerfrost" I say pointing it at Kaioh making him go back to his amulet, "Come out whoever you are" Zhalia calls as I step out "Den Fears, Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon and Lok Lambert, I need your help" I plead to them "That's one way to ask" Lok said "What's wrong" he concluded. "My titans, they were scattered about this area, sorry for hitting your Kaioh, he got in the way of my attack" I say.

"Only if you come with us back to Huntik HQ" Zhalia said, the other three gave her a puzzled look "We could use another seeker" Sophie added on and they nodded, I looked around and saw glimmering object "Bubblelift" I said as a bubble appeared over the glimmering object and it floated towards us "How did you see that amulet that far away" Sophie asked "I lived in the wild now let me see" I said "Enlighten us Chronalia" I said evoking the titan magnet Chronalia "So you found one?" Den said but Zhalia immediately said "How long have you been bonded to that titan" and Sophie just realized the name I called out "Literally just now and Chronalia activate Bonded Magnet" I say as amulets belonging to me from all over Death Valley are attracted to Chronalia and he handed them to me "Chronalia return" I said as he returns to his amulet. "Well both jobs are now done" Lok said "Now your coming with us" Den added "Also before we take you away what is your name" Den asked "Nick, Nick Casterwill" then they were speechless.

 **Huntik HQ-NYC-USA**

Once we arrived at the Huntik HQ I was taken off by the boys whilst the girls went off to report to a very specific council member "So you don't need teaching then Nick" Lok said, I nodded "Lucky you" Den said as the two walked off and left me alone, once they were out of sight "logosbook" and I start writing, writing to my personal cipherdex in an encrypted file, this being about Den Fears, even though I grew up in the wild, I knew who the best seeker team was and I loved Den Fears the most. As I heard the team of four coming back I de-spelled the book and just waved to them.

"We are taking you to Venice, we need you on the team Dante said" Zhalia told me as we left HQ and went to Dante's house


	2. Lady of the Lake

**Dante's old house (Now the team's house)-Venice-Italy**

"Welcome to our home" Sophie said as she pushed me into the house "I'm so happy that there are more Casterwills" she added on as I pulled a familiar amulet out "A Lindorm!?" Lok called as he saw the amulet, "He appeared the same day you defeated the spirals, he appeared in Death Valley" I say throwing Lok the amulet "It won't bond with me, because of its current bond, also give this to Dante" I added throwing Lok Soulwings amulet as well. "Seems Death Valley is their entry point" Zhalia said making her way somewhere else in the house, searching for something. "Place your stuff over here" Den said as I walked over to him and put my bags down on the couch and sat down.

"Found it" I heared Zhalia shout, Sophie was excited as Zhalia re appeared in the living room holding a box with a ring in it, "This is the legendary titan of rebirth Phoenix, the quatrains of Nostradamus was faked and only the Casterwill bloodline can bond with this titan, if you bond with it you are telling us the truth" she said handing me the ring, I place it on and a flash of light appears as the titan bonds with me "That proof enough" I say taking the ring off "I am a Casterwill" I say returning to my seat smiling smugly "I like this one, reminds me of me" Den said as I place the ring of Phoenix in the belt pouch I keep my amulets in. Five minutes later the television had a green flashing dot in the corner, a transmission from HQ was coming through and of course Lok, the team leader, answered and the person on the other end was none other than "Dante!" Lok called out "Hello, I have a mission for you from Metz, go to the Lady of the Lake, she will have some important information for you, keep your guard up, the organization has members set up there" Dante informed us "Mission accepted Dante, also you got a gift being sent to you" Lok said as he ended the transmission "Seekers we have a mission" Lok said, Den celebrated for the mission.

 **Cave of the Casterwills**

"Hello miss Sophie" Viviane said "And you must be Nick" she added "There is something horrible that has happened, the red comet, it's back and a new spiral force is rising, the Blood Spirals X, we have to prepare for a much stronger foe, we will need all the fire power we have" Viviane concluded, "Well now we have a new seeker and his titans" Zhalia said looking at me, "I need to place you on trial, a trail for you to bond with Magirel, another titan like Sabriel" Viviane said as I walked to start the trial, a Coralgolem and a Caliban Ocean Warrior appeared to block the way to the amulet, "Strike them down Vigilante" I envoked as Den looked for his Vigilante and he had it "Vigilante, distract the two titans whilst I bond with Magirel" I call to him as I avoid their attacks and move to the island where the amulet, "Magirel bond with me" I say holding my hand out towards it "Bond with me Magriel" I say getting closer as Vigilante takes down the Caliban Ocean Warrior "Enchant them Magriel" I say as she appears and attacks Coralgolem and takes it down. "How'd I do" I ask Viviane "You pass" she replied.

"So what next" Den asked "You prepare for them to strike" Viviane said


	3. Break down

**Team's House-Venice-Italy**

It has been three days since I moved into the house, and two of those days were spent in the Casterwill Caves learning about the new spirals, we just got home this morning and I was finally shown where my room is, I have Lok's old room because now he shares with his girlfriend ,Sophie, we got home late so I went straight to bed to get some rest, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

 **The next day**

I woke up early, as usual, and I broke down in tears and worry and I had no idea why I was doing this but I knew what it was about Blood Spirals X. The crying kept coming and eventually Den and Zhalia ran in and turned the lights on to see me in the corner with my cover over me "I don't kow why this is happening" I cried as Zhalia scanned for magic "break spell" she said targeting me and a spell that had me worry about the Spirals, "Feeling better Nick" Den asked coming down to face level with me "Yeah" I say wiping a tear from my cheek, Zhalia joins Den at face level and makes sure I'm alright "I'll leave you two boys alone then" She says getting up and leaving my room "Den, I'm not sure when this happened to me, and now, now I'm scared" I say still shaken up about what has just transpired "Don't worry Nick, I'm here for you" Den said placing his arm around my shoulders to comfort me "I don't know how to feel right now" I say looking down "Nick, you will get through this, I promise and I will help you as much as I can" he says moving me head to look him in the eyes.

"I needed that Den, thanks" I say, realizing that his arm is around me, I suppress my blushing "Do you need me to stay with you or to leave?" he asks "You can leave, I'll be downstairs after getting ready" I say as he leaves "See ya" Den says acting like himself again and he shut the door tightly "Logos book" I say as the book appears before me and I write, I write about what just happened, and how much I felt like I was going to blow when I had Den's arm around me, consoling me making me feel better. Once I finished writing I dispelled the book and got changed into my proper attire and went downstairs.

"You feeling alright now Nick?" Zhalia said "Yeah" I replied as I sat down at the table, next to her, "Where is everyone else?" I ask "Den is doing his hair, Lok is preparing travel to New York and Sophie is cooking" Zhalia told me "Why we going to New York?" I follow up with "Dante" she immediately says. "Nick, come here for a second" Den called from the hallway, I stood up and moved towards him "You ok now?" he asked as he finished his hair "Yeah" I say and he pulled my head close and whispered in my ear "You remind me of me, I like that about you" and once he finished he pulled me in for a hug, "Well, that was sudden" I said blushing "Sorry if I was being too bold" he said "I just like you, I've been getting to know you over this past week since we met in Death Valley and I want to be there for you, you are like Harrison in a way" he finished and he released the hug and we went back to the table and Sophie and Lok came in Lok with the travel information and Sophie with breakfast "Eat up you four, we have a long trip to New York today" Sophie said as we started eating the eggs Sophie made for us.

 **Dante's house-NYC-USA**

"Welcome seekers" Dante said as he welcomed us into his house "Dante did you like your gift" Lok asked Dante nodded. I didn't enter like Sophie and Den, we wanted to explore New York.


	4. NYC Baby

**NYC**

Sophie, Den and I decided to roam the streets of New York "I'm going to the museums" Sophie said after walking with Den and I for a while, we nodded then split up so it was just me and Den, "What you wanna do?" he asked me "Theme park?" I ask back, he just nods and we head to a theme park, or at least a place with roller coasters. After a while of walking we finally arrived at one "Well which coaster first" Den asked, being more energetic than me "The massive one" I reply pointing to a roller coaster in the middle of the park, "Race you there" he shouted as he started running without powers "Nimblefire" I whisper and I start running and catch up with him then I overtake him and arrive at the coaster "You cheated" he said when he caught up "You never said I couldn't use nimblefire" I said laughing getting in line with him. It took about five minutes until we could board the coaster, front seats we had because we were at the front "Get ready" Den told me as we fastened ourselves into the coaster. It started going up when we were all fastened in, it was a long way up and as soon as we reached the top we went rocketing down, going underground as the coaster sped up, without knowing I grabbed Den's arm as we kept speeding up.

Half way through the ride we hear "NO CURSE" being shouted as a No Curse almost hits us, we look around and there we see 5 members of the Blood Spirals X "Stopglue" we say pointing it at the tracks to stop the ride "Hyperstride" we then said to reach the members, "Defeat the Casterwill" one of the spirals said as they invoked two titans each, power bonded Jericho and power bonded Harlekin "Power bonded titans, oh no" Den said with a worried look on his face, soon replaced by a smirk "Even the odds Vigilante" he invoked then with his mental link activated Cinder Cloak "Contact Lok and Dante" Den shouted as I got my phone out to call Lok "Hey Nick what up" he said "Blood Spirals X, power bonded titans, help get Dante, Sophie and Zhalia" I say hanging up to then "Bite, Twilight Fang" I say as a big black wolf titan with golden armor covering the bottom of its legs because it power bonded to me "Twilight Fang, take out their titans" I say

BSX1: "No curse"  
De: "Honorguard"  
N: "Boltflare"  
BSX2: "Boltflare"  
BSX3,4&5: "No Curse"  
N&De: "Honorguard"  
L: "Bring it on Baselaird"  
Da: "Come out and play Caliban"  
S: "Join us Sabriel"  
Z: "Fight for you lady Kilthane"

Zhalia and the others arrived finally to even the odds and we continued fighting with Augerfrosts, No Curses, Kindlestrikes and other powers being used, eventually all that was left was Caliban and Twilight Fang for us, and two Harlekins left for them "Ride Twilight Fang Caliban" Dante called as they charged into battle, bringing down the titans and their seekers. "Return" I called to bring Twilight Fang back to his amulet, "Good work Nick" Dante said now he turned to Lok "I'm rejoining the team, you will need all the help you can get to protect the two Casterwills" Dante told Lok, Zhalia was the most excited, all of a sudden Zhalia and Den's old Spiral Marks started to glow, then they changed into the new marks "Guess we can't get rid of them" Zhalia said "But we will get all messages from their leader whoever it is" Den said.

 **2 Hours Later**

Once we simple minded all of the people around we returned to Dante's "Guess I'm moving back to Venice" Dante said "But all rooms are full" Sophie returned, Zhalia smiled "Put Nick and Den in the same room then" she said looking at us "Someone has to make sure no one casts that spell on Nick again" Den said "And you were the one who calmed him Den" Lok added. "Well it's settled then seekers, now pack up and lets get a plane" Dante said collecting some suitcases.

 **Team's House**

"Welcome home Dante" Lok said as we got home, Den went to his room so he could move stuff over into my room, lucky my room has 2 beds. "Feels good to be back" he said grabbing his bags and placing them outside his new room. Not even a minute later we get a transmission from Ireland , it was Lok's mother "Mom what's wrong?!" he asked "Your fathers real holotome has shown up here, I know it is real I tried breakspell and nothing happened" she said "I'll be over with Sophie soon" Lok said "No, I sent it with Scarlet to you" Lok's mom said as she hung up. "All moved over" Den said motioning for me to come in the room. He shut the door and turned the light on to show what he done to the room, _'looks nice'_ I thought but then I noticed something "Where is the second bed?" I asked "Zhalia took it, her bed broke this morning so we have to share until we get a new one, or I can sleep on the sofa" He said "I'll sleep on the sofa, I prefer it" I said sitting on it, we just sat and chatted until dinner was ready or when it arrived, we had Chinese food"

"Go to bed team" Dante said heading to his room as we all went to our respective rooms "Nick, are you sure you want to sleep on the sofa, I really don't mind sharing or sleeping on the sofa" Den asked as we sat down to talk "Yes, I'm sure" I said as we both went into our beds.

 **Middle of Night**

I woke up to hear someone in the kitchen, it wasn't Den because he was asleep, I went and checked "Who's there?" I ask entering the kitchen, they jumped "Just me Nick" Zhalia said "What are you doing awake?" she asked "You woke me up" "Oh", we both went back to our rooms then, and went back to sleep, for a moment I thought I saw a red flash in the corner of my room but I fell straight asleep without questioning it on the sofa little did I know Den was sleeping on it when he heard me leave but I didn't see him and just slept.


	5. Love you Den

**The next day**

I woke up early again, and for a brief moment I felt safe feeling some arms around me but I started uncontrollably squirming and horrible flashbacks started to occur, this must be the spell again, I eventually got free of the arms around me and went straight into the corner "Stop, stop stop!" I repeated as I remembered my childhood house being burnt and seeing my parents being killed by the spiral's titans, all I did was hide until they given up searching for me, I cried over their dead bodies and recovered their titans Feyone and Icarus and ran. "Stop stop, Protect me Icarus" I called and accidentally invoked my fathers titan it was when this happened I cried making me return Icarus to his amulet "It happened again" Den said waking up "Breakspell" he said pointing it at me to stop whatever was happening to me "Calm down Nick" Den said coming to console me back to normal "Did you see anything last night?" he said then I started to recall a red flash in the corner of the room "Kindlestrike" I said pointing to where I saw the flash, then down came an amulet, more like a ring that is supposed to show your future "Zhalia, Dante, Sophie, Lok" Den called and they all came in here.

"The ring of Arc" Zhalia exclaimed "So that is what is putting the spell on Nick" Sophie said "Put it on Nick" Dante said "I want to try something" he added on so I done as he said and placed the ring on my finger but nothing happened except a small white flash "Why isn't he affected by the ring of Arc?" Sophie asked "Because he is bonded to the titan inside, The Legendary Titan of Fate, Arc" Dante said, all was shocked at this statement "How, I don't think I'm a Noble of the Casterwills" I said then Sophie checked the records of the Casterwills "Yes you are, all Nobles houses were burnt down first, your house was the second one burnt" Sophie said then she noticed something in my hands "Why do you have Icarus' amulet in your hand?" she asked "It was my fathers, I must have invoked it under the spell" I replied putting the amulet back with my others and I kept Arcs ring on for now. "Sophie take Phoenix back, it belongs to you" I say pointing to the box with Phoenix's ring inside as I go grab a chain and place Arc's ring on it then the chain around my neck, to keep it safe.

"Well, we don't need to be here anymore" Lok said kissing Sophie as the four left leaving me and Den alone together. "Now you won't be under the spell again" Den said then I remembered something "Were you asleep on the sofa when I left to see who was in the kitchen last night?" he nodded to answer the question I asked him "So it was you who had their arms around me this morning" I added on "Yeah, and why did you get back on the sofa?" he said "I didn't realize you were there Den" I replied as we laughed "Well just remember the sofa is my bed for now" I said laughing "Or we can buy you a new bed today" he said being snarky "Option 2 please" I said going to get ready by changing into my casual clothes which consisted of jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey hoodie, unzipped.

"We're going out to buy another bed" Den said as we reached the door as I grabbed my headphones and phone from the coat I had on yesterday which was on the coat hanger by the door, as soon as I got outside I played Kids in The Dark by All Time Low through my headphones as we went to a furniture shop to buy a bed for me, 10 minutes later we arrived there "Come on Nick, lets get your bed quickly before Harrison spots me, whenever he sees me out and about he always wants to fight me to bring me back to the orphanage" Den said as we went straight to the where the beds are "This one" I said pointing to a bed that suits the layout of the room, so we go and buy it "We can carry it" Den said as they brought the bed frame and mattress outside, we then both said "Even the odds Vigilante, activate Cinder Cloak" as we moved on to pick the bed up with the added strength of Vigilante. 20 minutes later we arrived home and brought the boxes with the bed frame and mattress into our room then we returned our Vigilantes to their amulets. "Lets get building" Den said as we started constructing the bed frame.

Half an hour later I collapsed on my newly built bed "This is so comfy" I said kicking my shoes off "It looks comfy" Den said as he done the same, "You two look like you had fun" Zhalia said peering into the bedroom "Hahaha, real funny" I said sitting up "Constructing a bed is harder than I thought" I added on placing Vigilante's amulet in my pouch, she laughed and left us alone. "Hey Nick, I have a question" Den said I nodded "Did you freak out straight away the first time Arc placed the spell on you" I nodded "Did you this morning?" he added "No, I felt safe for some reason, then I freaked out" I said "Then I guess I am right" Den said "About what?" I say puzzled "You like me" he said "Yeah, your my friend" I say confused "I mean more than friends, that also explains the blushing when I hugged you when I made sure you were ok the first time" he said and all I done was blush "Knew it" he said coming to me "I won't judge you Nick" he said I just kept blushing then I looked down, unexpectedly he hugged me "What are you doing Den" I said shocked "I kinda like you too" he replied looking me in the eyes "Will you be mine?" Den asked "Yes!" I said excited about his question, he then kissed me on the cheek "Thank you Den" I said finally returning the hug he was giving me "Well now I feel kinda stupid buying another bed" I said "We can push 'em together" Den said "Or we can sleep in separate beds looking at each other" I said smiling "I like that" he said

"PAY UP ZHALIA!" I heard Sophie shout as I turned my attention to the door breaking the hug I was having, I readied a Augerfrost and opened the door wider to see the two girls outside looking in to our room "Tell my why I shouldn't shoot you both with this Augerfrost" I said as they looked up as Zhalia was paying Sophie, "Dante and Lok were at the window" Zhalia said as Den saw them at the outside window waving guiltily, Den opened the window then in unison we both said "Double spell, Augerfrost" hitting Sophie, Zhalia, Dante and Lok "That is what you get for peeping "I said as we shut the door and window and sat on the sofa "Well now we don't need to tell them" Den said laughing "Yeah" I said looking at him "I love you Nick" he said putting his arm around my shoulders "Love you too" I said getting up "Lets go to the living room, we may be needed for a mission" I said pulling Den up and holding his hand downstairs into the living room "Great timing you two" Dante said as we awaited what he wanted to tell us


	6. Get Schooled

"What is it Dante?" Den asked him as we stopped holding hands "Lok needs you two to help him on a mission, nothing too hard, it is to teach a class of budding seekers and give them a field lesson" Dante explained "So you two in, Zhalia and Sophie declined and Dante has work to do here" Lok told us "Sure we'll help" we told Dante and Lok "How many titans will we need?" Den asked curiously "Three each should do, I'm bringing Lindorm, Baselaird and Dendras" Lok said as we went to grab some titans "Who you bringing then Nick, I'm bringing Vigilante, Kaioh the Tracker and Cursed Archer" Den said "I'm going to bring Twilight Fang, Magriel and Icarus" I replied and also grabbed the ring of Arc and placed it on my finger, you know so they can see the ring of a legendary titan. "Well lets go" Den said motioning for the door where Lok was waiting "Ready you two" we nodded and left.

Half an hour later just outside of where we are teaching Lok stops us "Get any mouth wrestling done now, none inside ok" Lok said as Den grabbed me by the torso and pulled me into a deep kiss, and of course I returned it and once we finished "Wow, you are a good kisser" I said to Den blushing "Just get inside the building already" Lok said pushing us in. Lok guided us to a room full of new seekers "Hello I'm Lok Lambert and these two are Den Fears and Nick Casterwill and we are from the Huntik Foundation" Lok said introducing us to the class "Are we actually going to see titans in action today" one eager student said "Yes, and even some power bonded titans" Den said "Why is Nick wearing a ring" another student asked "This is a legendary titan, the Legendary Titan of Fate Arc" I said holding the ring out "Nick don't tell me that is one of your three titans" Lok said "Nope, I brought others, including a Casterwill family titan" I replied to Lok as I said this the class they were excited "Now then who wants to see some titans fight" Lok said as he motioned for everyone to go outside for the demonstration of the titans fighting.

"Bring it on Baselaird" Lok said as Den Lok and I took our places "Even the Odds Vigilante" Den then said _'God who do I use, Icarus will be too weak and I don't want to waist my power house right now guess it is Magriel'_ "Join us Magriel" I invoke as my Magriel appears on stage "NOW GO, FIGHT" we all shout as our titans clash, Vigilante makes the first strike hitting both of the opposing titans then Magriel strikes back, eventually the last titan standing is Baselaird "That was cool" the students said "Round two, Take them down Lindorm" Lok said "Shoot them down Cursed Archer" Den said "Swoop in Icarus" I said "FIGHT" we exclaimed, unlike last time where it was Baselaird and Magriel were the last two left in the fight it was a close match between Cursed Archer and Lindorm but against the odds Cursed Archer pulled off the win. "Who wants to see one more match" Den said "US" the students called out "You heard 'em Lok" Den shouted "Take control Dendras" "Show yourself Kaioh the Tracker" "Bite Twilight Fang" "FIGHT" as expected the power bonded titan easily beaten the weaker titans "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU" Both Den and Lok shouted "And class as you see planning out the use of Titans is important, as you see I used my weaker two titans before my power bonded titan, don't do this all the time but sometimes open with weaker titans to make the opponent underestimate you then attack them with your stronger titans" I say bowing snarky "Wow" The class said "Well that's all we had time for" Lok said "We will see you soon" Den added as we left the building.

"I can see it in your eyes, kiss" Lok said when we are on the way home from the school "Happily" we said as we embraced each other and gave each other a deep kiss "Awe look we get to kill them kissing" A spiral said to another as we saw them we readied our amulets but we couldn't invoke the titans we used earlier "Now I'm glad you brought that Nick" Den said as the spirals invoked two power bonded Harlekins "Show the future Legendary Titan of Fate, Arc" I called as the legendary titan shown herself to us "So that is Arc" Den said "Arc activate Judgement of the Future" I commanded as she attacked the titans and their seekers, the four retreated abruptly once they saw Arcs power or so we thought for now "Return Arc" I said as she returned to the ring. I passed out after she returned, out of fatigue, and Den picked me up and brought me home, Lok simple minded the observers.

"Wake up Nick" is the next thing I remember hearing, I woke up in my bed being surrounded by Den, Lok and Sophie "Arc, is too strong right now she is my last resort" I said taking her ring off and placing it in a drawer but in a secret compartment to keep it safe. "Come here Nick" Den said hugging me "Ow ow ow" I called when he hugged me "I still ache Den" I said "Sorry" he said with a cute apologetic look on his face "You gave us a scare Nick" Lok said, your lucky Den had enough juice left to bring you back here" Lok said and I giggled "Well dinner is ready soon so come downstairs to eat" Sophie said as we all got up to go and eat, it was just Ham egg and fries so nothing too fancy but it was just what I needed to bring my energy back up "Next time I'm keeping more amulets on me" I say after finishing the food Zhalia cooked. "Go to bed and rest, you need it" Dante said as I went upstairs, Den followed "Sleep with me tonight Nick, I want you close" Den said "Ok baby" I said, as I got into my sleeping attire, then Den pushed our beds together and we both got into bed and snuggled up to him "Night night" I said "Night" he replied giving me a little kiss on the head as we both fell asleep.


	7. Then there were 2

**The next day**

"Wakey wakey " I hear Den say softly the next day, last night I slept through my mental alarm and Den had to wake me up probably because he wanted to get out of bed since my head was on his chest, what it's comfy, and his heartbeat is soothing and it made me want to fall asleep again "I said wake up" Den said again jolting me awake, I sit up and check my phone "Holy fuck it's midday, why didn't you wake me sooner" I shouted, then I looked to my side to see Den shirtless which not by surprise calmed me down, I went and got dressed for the rest of the day "Just so you know I didn't wake you up because of your great loss of power against the spirals yesterday" Den said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me not bare anymore. "Y'know I love you" I say turning around "Yes I do" he says giving me a quick peck on the lips as he let go of me "Where are the others, I hear no noise" I said "On a mission" Den said "So we have the house to ourselves" he added as he led me into the kitchen to get some lunch.

"Den, can we get take away instead of cooking" I asked as we walked into the kitchen "Good thing you asked, I can't cook" he said grabbing his wallet from the kitchen "Lets get Indian food" Den added on and I went to grab my shoes and I went back into our room to grab two amulets, without Den knowing, "Come on Nick" Den called as I ran out to him to meet Den at the door we left to go to the Indian place, but eventfully for Den and I we encountered someone Den really didn't want to see "Brother" Harrison shouted as he came out from the Indian place we were going to "Hello Harrison" Den said I waved "You know my answer Harrison, I'm staying with Dante, and my boyfriend" he said pointing at me "Ok, but I wasn't going to ask that, I want to ask a favor of you" Harrison said "I need you to spar with me, now" he added on "I would but I don't have my titans on me" Den said "I got titans on me" I said "Only two though" I added on "Perfect" Harrison said "First let me and Nick get our lunch, whilst you were getting ready I called for our order" Den said going in there and shortly coming back outside with our food, joining Harrison and I, Harrison with his food as well.

We walked off to a Huntik Foundation training facility near a open field where we sat down to eat, once we finished we went into the training facility "One titan each ok" Den said "Make them tremble Antedeluvian" Harrison said as I looked at my amulets, then at a ring, then back at the amulets "Different Dark Dimension Unlock Savant Casterwill" I say as a large titan appears on the training grounds "NOW FIGHT" we called in unison "Why are you doing this brother" Den asked Harrison "Because I'm joining the foundation, as a lone seeker" Harrison said "You should focus on helping your titan" I say as I command Savant Casterwill using our mental link so Harrison couldn't read us as easy, the distraction from Den made my Savant Casterwill win. "You have a strong titan, you need to work on your bond even more though" I told Harrison as I was receiving a call from Zhalia "Yo, what you need Zhalia" "We won't be home for 3 days, can you take any missions from Metz for us" "Sure, Den and I can handle it and anyway Scarlet should be arriving later today" "Btw look at the picture I'm about to send you, it is your call picture" Zhalia said as she hung up, she immediately sent a picture of me asleep on Den's bare chest with him awake and him stroking my head, she then sent a message which only said "cute" then a message from Sophie saying "You two are too cute" then I texted back "Cuter than you and Lok" I said then showing the texts to Den who laughed at them "Lets go home" Den said grabbing me by the wrist.

"Stop right there" Den heard a familiar Irish voice say "Hello Scarlet" Den said as we saw her just outside of the house "I've been told you two are a couple, play nice" she said as I went over to Den and gave him a full on kiss "I make no promises" I said laughing, setting the other two off laughing as I put my arm around my boyfriend as we walk into the house "Lok will be happy to see you and the holotome when he gets home" Den said as I went into my room and got into my comfortable clothes, I also forwarded the picture to Den, he wanted the picture to commemorate our first morning in the same bed, he wants to start a scrapbook of all of our adventures being a couple. "That is such a cute picture" Scarlet told Den as I reentered the living room.


	8. Zhalia Comes Home Early

**Later that day**

Well inside the house Den, Scarlet and I were sitting down and casually taking selfies and sending them to Lok, Sophie and Zhalia to annoy them whilst they are off having a break in sunny California, outside little did we know Wilder was outside with suits ready to attack us. "Look outside Nick" Scarlet told me and as I looked outside I saw Wilder's men ready to strike "De-spell the thoughtspectre, Wilder's men is out side" I said on a recorded message to Zhalia which then she called the big TV, "Thoughtspectre" she said then hung up, after hanging up my strongest two titans Twilight Alpha and Eclipse Alpha, "Alphas, speak" I say as the two wolves barks and knock back each member including Wilder "The suits won't be back for a while" I said sitting back down and Den automatically placed his arm around me "I'm loosing power, I have to return my titans" I say as I returned my two titans and Den replaced them with his two strongest titans.

"Rest up you" Den said as he repositioned himself to let me lay down on him, I did end up laying on him and as we just looked each other in the eyes, but then we heard a phone camera go off "And send to all" Scarlet say as we now know she sent to us, Dante, Sophie, Zhalia and Lok "Ok I am not wanting to toot my own horn but damn we are cute" Den said kissing me on the forehead then once again out phones buzzed with a message of the event that just transpired. "Alright can you stop Scarlet" We said in unison "That wasn't me" she said "It was me" Zhalia said releasing her thoughtspectre "I was here the whole time" she said joining us on the sofa "You two are cute" she said "OTP" Scarlet said laughing Zhalia joined in.

"Your just jealous you can't have him" Den said as he quickly unexpectedly kissed me on the lips "Totally" Zhalia said sarcastically and faking a swoon "I'm used to it" I added on sarcastically as I laid back down on my Den bed "I am not letting you go now" Den said as he placed his arm around me keeping trapped up against his body "I could get used to this" I say making myself comfortable but I free one hand and say "Spidertouch" to get the girl's phones away from them "NO MORE PICTURES OF US" I say falling asleep in Den's embrace "Get them back" Den whispered as the girls as they took the phones back and, of course take pictures, I wake up immediately to the sound of cameras clicking "Are you trying to piss me off" I said flipping them off "Can you seriously stop, I've honestly had enough of pictures being taken" I said groaning as I hid my face in the side of Den as they stopped taking photos.

"Alright lets get some dinner" Zhalia said as she went into the kitchen and got out four pot noodles "WE HAD THOSE" I exclaimed "We could have avoided Harrison" Den said "You didn't know?" Zhalia asked "NO" we shouted back sitting up as Zhalia picked up the kettle and filled it. "Calm down you two, now you know we have 'em"


	9. Update

As of course you know I wasn't updating, after my latest update of my Yugioh GX fanfic my final exams have started, for both fanfics I can update them once this week and they should from then on be updated with Yugioh GX every Wednesday and Huntik every Thursday, This will happen until I have more free time then I will alternate my update schedule for Yugioh one day then Huntik the next


	10. Lemon (Short)

**[05:00 PM]**

After Zhalia has finished making the pot noodles for us for, we all ate them quickly then as soon as Den's lap was free "haha your my bed again" I said laying down on his lap as he just contently put up with my antics, but then I realized something, "Take a picture and I break your phones" I said nuzzling into Den's lap as he stroked my head "Awwww" Scarlet said "So where am I staying?" She added on "Lok's room" the other three of us said as Dante said no one is to enter his bedroom when he is not there because he doesn't want us snooping around his belongings. "Nick, can you get off please" Den asked and I started to feel why and I of course get off and lean on his shoulder for comfort whilst the other two go to their rooms and go to sleep quite early.

"Lets go bed babe" Den says picking me up and bringing me to our room and laying me in our bed, he then came down and began to kiss me passionately and I began kissing back, he finally broke the kiss "Lets do it, you've got me in the mood to do it" Den said "Ok" I said eagerly getting my shirt and trousers off and laying there in my boxers as Den does the same I push Den on to the bed, I start kissing down his chest until I reach the top of his boxers, I look him in the eye whilst he uses stopglue and augerfrost to lock the doors, I begin pulling down his boxers and I free his erection and I start sucking on his rock hard member as I get the reaction I want from him, he starts moaning, I keep going deeper and deeper and after I gone as deep as I can, I take my mouth off of his delicious member and I remove my boxers for him to use my ass with his cock. I lay down on my back as he enters my hole for the first time "SO BIG" I moan as he enters "So tight" he exclaimed as began to thrust in and out of my hole, each time getting faster and harder and my moaning getting louder, this has gone along for half an hour when he finally says "I'm close" and I reply with "Do it" and as I finished talking he releases his seed.

"That was good" we said in unison as he pulled out and we both put our boxers back on and we got under the covers and slept

 **[I just wanted to finish their day before I go to the next major plot point so it is a short chapter]**


End file.
